Shape shifter: Curse of blood and magic
by Priest-Seth1
Summary: Seto is his usual self. Running Kaiba Corporation, and doing what he does best. Though when he encounters a mysterious figure one day he finds that he has more to learn about his past self then what he first anticipated.
1. Seto's Journey

Okay this is going to work differently to what anyone is used too. This story will be based upon a roleplay with my friend. I just finished the starter and this is up. The next chapter will be produced by my beautiful friend. Once I get her reply, I will then be the one to reply to it.

So This chapter is me writing. The next chapter is my friend and so forth. I do hope you enjoy the first chapter. I put a lot of effort into this so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The sun was setting over Domino city, as the translucent clouds gathered into formation blocking the remaining suns rays from their weary path. Heat dispersed from the ground as the cold breeze manifested itself into the atmosphere. Seto surveyed his surroundings spotting blank faces walking aimlessly in the grey city. The air filled with particulate fume from the plethora of vehicles warming up in preparation for the coming journey. Home time beckoned the people of Domino as the sounds of annoyed driver's honking their horns overwhelmed the sound of silence. This was another day in Domino City for Seto as he made his way through the crowds of people pushing their way home in the rat infested alleyways.

The mansion stood tall in the distance as Seto walked nonchalantly towards it. The previous sounds from the city began to turn to silence as he neared his destination. He paused turning briefly to review his steps hearing a sounded echo of footsteps behind him. Darkness had descended revealing only distant shadows and dimly lit windows. Shrugging his shoulders he continued towards the mansion where he entered through the front gate. On reaching the front double doors a dark figure loomed from the shadows as Seto caught a glimpse in the corner of his eye, but soon disappeared as Seto turned his head to investigate.

Becoming slightly concerned he hurriedly entered the building closing the doors behind him, only to be greeted by one of his butlers. Seto, too pre-occupied, ignored the greeting from his butler as he began to stroll down towards his study. Being a multi-billionaire didn't come easy for Seto. His status was due to his hard work and determination to succeed, to the detriment of his family relationships, working night and day either at work or at home obsessively.

Mokuba, being the younger of the two, impacted increasingly less on Seto's life, leaving Seto without company or compassion. Having separated from Seto, Mokuba proceeded increasingly independently with his own business in competition with Kaiba Corp. Setting his own business up called Mokusoft, developing frustrating operating systems that nobody wants to develop for. A year had passed since Mokuba had left Seto's company though Seto too stubborn to admit that he misses his brother, entranced himself further into his work to try and fill the gap.

Once Seto reached his study, he proceeded to sit in his leather chair. The walls were painted a murky shade of red. Hanging around the walls were various tapestries depicting battle scenes from the third century. Midway to the high ceiling hung an elegant handcrafted chandelier, which illuminated the room magnificently. In the middle stood a carved solid oak desk of enormous proportions, baring computerized gadgets of outrageous sophistication. The deep pile carpet was a deep red and gold colour and dominated the floor space bringing warmth and comfort to the room.

From the window could be observed the many acres of land that Seto had procured during his reign as CEO of Kaiba Corp. Flipping the lid up on his laptop he began to browse his documents as he set about monitoring his business. Oblivious to his surroundings a figure stood quietly in the dark corner observing Seto while he worked. Silence enveloped the atmosphere, as the figure moved stealthily across the carpet towards Seto. As Seto was working he became uneasily aware of a presence bearing down upon him.

Feeling the hand of the figure on Seto's shoulder, caused him to leap, startled, from his leather chair towards the door. The door slammed shut and the key turned in the lock, without human intervention. Seto, scared for his life, grabbed the handle and began desperately to escape. Try as he may Seto could not remove or turn the key that seemed embedded in the lock. Having no where else to run too, he swallowed his fear as he turned to address the mysterious figure standing only inches away from him.

A soft low and calm voice disturbed the silence filled air as the figure addressed Seto. "Seto, who I am, is not of importance. You wield a lot of power, power you wouldn't even imagine, power you wouldn't even think existed. You must search for a castle beyond the boundaries of Domino City. There you will meet someone who will help you unlock your abilities, but I must warn you no ordinary human has ever returned from this castle. Go quickly, there is a war starting and your skills are required for its termination. Find the castle and hurry there isn't must time." The figure explained before dissolving into the air. Seto, confused stood in wonder as he assessed the previous encounter. While still unable to fathom what he had just witnessed, the door suddenly swung open as if by magic.

Days passed by as Seto pondered his predicament regarding the castle. Deciding to investigate further, the words of the mysterious figure, Seto began his journey to the forbidden castle. Three days had passed as Seto sat on a tree stump hundreds of miles from civilisation. His stomach growled for sustenance as he became weak from exhaustion. Swilling the dregs from his water bottle he made one last desperate attempt to locate the castle. A few hours had passed as Seto collapsed in a heap on the ground. He stirred awake from his slumber as he observed the castle in the mist. Seto a little gobsmacked arose with the little energy he had remaining. Stumbling he made his way to the portcullis which opened as he approached beyond this was a large wooden opening. He knocked heavily on the door hoping, in fact wishing someone was in.

* * *

So that is the short but sweet starter. I hope you enjoyed it. I've never put my stuff up for people to review so please view and review. Tell me what you like and what I can improve on. :) Please.


	2. Inside the castle walls

Hey all, it's been a while since I uploaded the story so here is the second chapter. This is the roleplay reply to the first Chapter. All this chapter goes to it's respective owner. Hope you like this as much as I enjoyed reading it.

* * *

Descending darkness of night shrouded across the sky as the last of the daylight faded from view. Lights of the city illuminated the sky and could be seen from miles around except from the forbidden castle. Built of stone and took 12 years of construction to build, the castle stood like a monument hidden deep in a mountainside where the rolling mists that swept across the rocky landscape cloaked it like a veil. Cold winds blew gently encouraging a thicker fog down from the mountains leaving the unwary traveler unknown to its exact location. Perfect conditions for those who liked their privacy away from civilization and also perfect conditions to hide the exiled.

Gleaming eyes became visible in the swirling mist belonging to a cat. Sleek black fur that was well groomed coated the animal's body as it moved with perfect grace towards the castle. Soft paws padded against the ground giving off barely a sound allowing stealth. The cat walked round the edge of the castle and squeezed through the bars of a window that were part of a dungeon cell. Landing perfectly on all fours on the ground, the cat then squeeze through the next set of bars that were the gate of the cell and proceeded up a stone staircase into the main castle itself.

Sounds of clattering silverware on a tray came from a servant who had prepared a meal for the owner of the castle. Stood next to a long cherry wood table; they carefully placed the items on the tray down onto the table that had been set out to dine two. Satisfied with the presentation, the servant turned and stopped seeing the cat "Oh my, your ladyship you startled me" The cat sat back on itself its fur seeming to grow out as the animal grew inside its body morphing and became that of a human form. Parts of fur had grown out and colorized forming wild spikes of hair tipped in a pinkish red colour and soft blonde bangs surrounded a lightly tanned face. Other parts of fur had transmutated into a different material to form the clothes that covered the new body.

Atemu smiled calmly "It is why I admire the form of a cat, for they are masters of their stealth yet keeping their elegance" she looked to the second meal that had been laid out on the table "I see my company has not awoken from his slumber yet" The servant shook her head "No my lady, I was laying out the table so that it was ready for when he was woken, the head maid said she was going to make her way to the room of his lordship" Atemu nodded "Then carry on with the rest of your duties and prepare for our guests this evening though I can't say they are exactly guests" The servant looked at Atemu "His lordship truly does despise the council doesn't he?" Atemu nodded "That he does, now kindly remove yourself from my presence and get on with your duties, time is short"

Several knocks echoed into the room from the solid oak door that made the barrier between the room and the corridor. "Your lordship, it is time for you to wake up, night has fallen and the guests will be arriving shortly" came the voice of the head maid from the other side of the door. "Your breakfast is also ready and Lady Atemu is due back, most likely with news from the outside world". Silence was the only response for a moment only to be followed by the sound of footsteps walking away from the door outside the room.

The room itself in its darkened state looked cold and unwelcome, its walls having kept their stone appearence and its carpet looked black in the darkness though its colour was a deep shade of red. A four poster bed was against one wall but from the way the covers were it had not been slept in throughout the day. Moonlight fell upon the particular item that rested at the end of the four poster bed; a large black coffin and from it came several clicks before its lid began to creak open. No sooner had the lid opened, long elegant fingers that had sharp looking nails creeped over the edge as their owner sat up and stepped out of the coffin. "Lights" came a deep voice followed by the snap of fingers. The candles on the desk as well as the candles on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling lit up casting a warm glow into the room.

Stood fully reveal in the room was a tall male with long hair that had been graced back and tied into a braid that from sleep had now become a little scruffy. A yawn came from the male's mouth as a hand moved to cover it though it could not hide away the exposed long pearly white fangs that protruded from the top jaw. Another stretch removed the last of cramps in the male's body before he turned and attended to his personal needs.

Atemu stood at the base of the grand staircase and smiled up at the male who finally made his appearance "So you woke up finally Osiris" Osiris gazed down at her with his deep crimson eyes and smirked a fang poking out from under his upper lip "My sweet Atemu you cannot rush perfection" Atemu shook her head "I may not but the council will, you are aware that they dislike you much as you dislike them" Osiris soon stood beside her looking down at her because of their height difference "Tis not my fault if they do not see things the way I do and they are probably coming here to seek my aid in the war that will soon be upon us"

Sighing Atemu turned walking with Osiris to the dining hall "This war troubles me if I am honest" the taller male looked down at her "Atemu remember you are a powerful witch, true the the council look upon you like scum but know that you are the most useful woman I have had the pleasure of having in my household, you speak your mind as you should" Atemu looked up at him "You flatter me your lordship but I am merely a companion in your solitude here and your servants are only just the works of my magic to serve you since I alone cannot attend to all the duties that your castle requires"

Knocking upon the door from the main entrance hall caught their attention "Might be the council" Atemu spoke and had one of the servants to answer the door. The servant opened the door peeking out only to look upon a male that appeared to be exhausted. Shaking the thought from their head the servant spoke "You have graced upon his lordship's grounds what do you want?" they asked following the rules of how to answer the door to anyone who knocked upon it.

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone. Please feel free to favorite or even put a comment. :P


End file.
